The Grotto
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: To celebrate 25 years of magic. Ariel finds some where to hide her collection.


Disclaimer: This wonderful movie belongs to Disney.

This story is dedicated to the wonderful cast and crew of the movie, even though some have past on to the next life and others are now doing other things. Also, this story is dedicated to my fellow fans from 1989 to now, and future fans. May we all find and be a "Part of That World" we're wanting to join.

The last time I wrote a story for this fandom was for the 20th anniversary of the movie's release. Now five years later, I've written another. This has nothing to do with the one from five years ago, but thank you to those lovely ten people who reviewed. I do hope you all find this story, and I hope all who read it enjoy it.

Happy 25th birthday Mermaid! Here's to many more years of music. And thanks for being there when I've needed you over the years.

* * *

**The Grotto**

Above the ocean's claim waves the sun shined warmly, but under the waves it really only gave off light to those who lived below the waves. But who lived under the waves besides the known creatures of the sea? Why the merpeople of course.

Deep below the waves they lived their lives as the humans on land did, except they swam instead walked. Most cared little for the world above the waves. Of course, it might also have to do with the fact the King had forbidden anyone from going up to the surface.

This did not stop his youngest daughter from doing just that on an almost regular basics. She was very curious about the world above. Everyone knew she had, to them at least, an unhealthy fascination with the world above. No matter what her father had tried, Ariel continued with her fascination. Secretly, she collected human objects.

And now, she had quite the collection. So much that she needed to find somewhere safer to hide it, than under her bed. Soon someone, more than likely one of her sisters, would find her collection. There had to be someone secret enough to hide it relatively close.

Sighing, she watched as a school of fish swam past. Where was he? Her red hair floated around her as she waited for her best friend to arrive.

After a few minutes, a small blue and yellow fish quickly came swimming towards her. Once he reached her, he stopped and caught his breath.

"Sorry, I had to deal with my brothers and sisters."

She smiled at him. "It's all right, Flounder. You're not that late." She raised herself off her seat and floated towards him.

"What's wrong, Ariel? Your note sounded urgent."

She sighed. "I need to find some where else to hide my collection. One of my sisters might find it, and then my father will know I've been collecting human objects."

Flounder nodded, as best he could. "So we need to find some where secret to hide your collection?"

Ariel nodded. "But it needs to be not too far. I can't give any reason for my father to become suspicious."

"There has to be something, but more than likely it's going to be really hard to find something no one else has found yet."

"I know, but we have to try. I don't really want to hear my father's lecture on why human things are bad."

Flounder glanced around. "We better hurry before someone comes looking for us."

Ariel nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

The two friends quickly swam off to began their search of a secret place to hide Ariel's collection.

XOXOX

A few hours later, Ariel sat on a rock not too far from where they had started. Flounder swam close beside her. They had looked high and low, but still there had not been a safe place to hide Ariel's collection.

Flounder frowned. "I can't believe we couldn't find a place."

Ariel sighed. "There has to be something." She placed her chin on her hand. Glancing around her, Ariel looked at what appeared to be a rocky outcrop. She raised her chin and looked at a rather large boulder that seemed to be resting against it. Slowly, she swam over to the rock, with Flounder right behind her.

"What it is, Ariel?" He glanced around them.

Ariel pushed the rock to the side slightly. As the rock moved, she glanced over at Flounder. "You need to go in first. You're smaller and quicker."

"I'm not going in there."

Ariel smiled at him. "I'll be right behind you."

Flounder shook his head. "I'm not going in there."

Ariel smiled at him. "I'll be right behind you."

"I'm not going in there, Ariel."

"Would you relax? There isn't going to anything bad in there."

Flounder sighed. "I don't like this." But he readied himself to swim into the opening.

Ariel took a deep breath before grabbing hold of the boulder. "Get ready." She pulled the boulder once again, but pulled it farther after him.

She was greeted with rising walls of stone and very little light. Ariel glanced up to find a small opening allowing some light to enter the gloom of the grotto. She looked around smiling.

"This is prefect!" She glanced over at Flounder. "No one would think to look here."

"More than likely, but we'd still need to be careful when we come here."

Ariel nodded. "Yeah. I don't need one of my sisters or my father finding out about this place."

Already Ariel could see her collection lining the walls. Now her collection could finally grow in size in safety.

Flounder swam over to her. "We'll have to move your collection slowly so we aren't noticed."

Ariel nodded briefly. "I know, but I finally have a place for my collection."

Ariel looked up through the small opening at the top of the walls towards the surface wishing she could be more than just a collector of human objects. She longed to be a part of the world above the waves, even though she knew it would never happen, but she would continue to dream.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I didn't really change anything cannon (I don't think).

Now review if you please.

Please visit my blog for updates on my upload.

CL


End file.
